The Gold Hawk And The Black Eagle
by FMAlover555 i really like that
Summary: Roy and Riza have been together for a long time. This is the story of how they met, and how they grew closer to each other with each passing day. Love is found life is lost, bonds have grown. Lime as of the end of chapter 8!
1. Chapter 1

**Heloooo! I can now officially say my friends think I'm crazy! YAY! That's ok I love FMA anyway. Oh, and i don't own the characters or FMA.**

* * *

><p>Even when they were young, Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye had an undeniable connection, which even adults can't obtain easily. This connection grew stronger at an exponential rate, and little did they know that love at first sight really <em>was<em> possible. That's what it was.

_ Love_.

The word rolls off one's tongue like a song. It is Riza and Roy's favorite song, and it is a song they've danced together in perfect harmony since they met. This song can only be danced to in pairs, and even when one dancer is a master at the steps, without a partner, the steps are off beat, and out of time. The only way the two of them would dance the loveliest dance you've seen, is when they're together.

* * *

><p>"Father," Riza knocked on the door to her father's study irritated that she had to actually bring his meals up to him. She had to every day, or he would forget to eat.<p>

"Enter," her father's rough voice sounded from behind the mahogany doors.

She stepped in, and sighed at the ghastly sight of his messy study. She placed the meal on the floor beside the door, the only place in the room that was not covered in messy piles of discarded papers, and forgotten notes.

"Riza," her father addressed his daughter absentmindedly, "I am taking on an apprentice. He will be arriving shortly. What was his name?" there was a pause. "Oh, yes, Mustang, like the horse. You will prepare his room, and help him accommodate to his new housing. Understood?"

"Yes, Father," Riza said with a curt nod. He didn't hear the sneer in her voice, because he was already diligently scrawling more notes in a notebook.

She walked across the large house, and into the kitchen. She cleaned as well as she could, even though there wasn't much to clean, she kept the house spotless.

When she was done she walked up the stairs and into the linen closet. Riza picked the sheets, a lovely shade of off white, and headed off to prepare his room.

There were over ten rooms to choose from, but she chose the one directly next to hers. It was the third biggest, the second being hers and the first being her father's. The room had powder blue walls and a large desk facing the wall. There were two dressers, and a closet, with the bed right next to the window. She had just finished cleaning and dusting, when the doorbell rang.

Riza scurried down the stairs, and to the foyer where the front door was located. A Xingese boy, not much older than herself, standing in the doorway, met her. He had onyx eyes that twinkled with hidden fire, and he stood tall and proud, but not arrogant. His eyes said, _either take me for what I am, or watch me as I go_, and she liked that he was content with himself. She was always a good judge of character, and she saw that him and her would easily see eye to eye.

"Follow me, Mr. Mustang," Riza said in a stern and detached voice.

* * *

><p>His first thought was, <em>who's she? She's actually really pretty.<em> She was slightly younger and shorter that he was, with long, flowing golden hair, and eyes that looked like they were mixed in chocolate and gold. They were strong, like something happened that made her grow older and wiser, but there was still a young flame in them that said, _either you respect me, and my home, or I will _kill_ you. _

He complied with her request, and followed her to two mahogany doors that opened into an _incredibly_ messy study. Papers and books were _everywhere_.

"Father, Mr. Mustang is here," She said with a tired sigh when he didn't answer.

"Father, Mr. Mustang has arrived," Riza stated again with ire rising in her voice. She walked up to him and slammed her hand on the notebook next to him.

He jumped and looked over his shoulder to the two standing in the room. He looked as if he'd forgotten that there were other people in the house.

"Father, I sincerely hope that you will not treat Mr. Mustang with such disrespect while you are teaching him," Riza hissed through clenched teeth.

"Mr. Mustang, come here," Riza's father said sternly.

When the young boy walked over to the towering man, he said with discipline in his voice, "Sir!"

"You will address me as Master Hawkeye, and you will address my daughter as Miss Hawkeye. Nothing more, nothing less. You will come to this study every day when you come home from school for three hours. On the weekends, you will come for four hours at nine, then you are free to go about whatever it is you wish for the rest of the weekend. You disobey my rules, and you will face _me_. Understood?"

"Yes, Master Hawkeye," Roy said.

"You are dismissed. Lessons will start tomorrow," Master said.

Roy nodded, and turned to 'Miss Hawkeye'.

"Come with me Mr. Mustang," Riza said in an emotionless voice. "We must get you accommodated with your new room."

"I apologize for not introducing myself," Roy said nervously to the small, beautiful, scary looking girl. "My name is Roy, and I am 12 years old, and you are?" he asked politely.

"Riza. I am 10 years old, and I will _not_ condone you using my first name in the presence of my father," she sneered the word father, like it burned her throat on the way out. "Here is your room. Mine is right next to yours on the left, if you need anything." She said. She then mumbled, "I sincerely hope you can handle this hellhole."

"That bad huh?" Roy asked.

Riza let out a sharp laugh.

"You don't know the half of it. Well, goodnight Mr. Mustang, I hope you find what you're looking for here."

"Me too, Miss Hawkeye, me too," he whispers as they both slip into their rooms.

Both of them had found _exactly _what they were looking for...

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that was good. It's my first fanfiction, so I really hope you guys liked it. If you do, I will continue writing all the way until Roy, then Riza join the military. But, I wont know you liked it unless you tell me (Hint hint: leave a little comment, good or bad) ^_^ Thanks.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

** This is the next little continuation of my story, and I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Riza awoke early the next morning; her eyes still tired and groggy and her head throbbed. She frowned, not looking forward to the upcoming day. Her workload had been added to, an extra body to care for. That meant waking up earlier, going to sleep later, and going to the market more often. Oh, how she hated the market. Adults looked down on her with pity, children looked at her with disgust and hatred, only harsh words were exchanged. She sighed and shook her head, as if shaking the horrid thoughts from her head.<p>

She dressed and walked glumly down the stairs and to the kitchen. The room was large, but it was filled with pots, pans, and many counters and tables, giving it a warm, comfortable feel. The white walls looked freshly painted, and there was not a single speck of dirt to be seen. Riza walked to the fridge, taking out eggs and a container of rice. She had settled on making a traditional breakfast, rice with an egg on top. It was simple and easy, the only thing that was necessary was to heat up the rice and cook the eggs.

As she started making the eggs, she felt eyes bore into her back. She turned to see Roy, or 'Mr. Mustang ' as she addressed him. His raven hair was in disarray, ruffled and sticking out in little tuffs. All he had on was a pair of checkered pajama pants and a white undershirt.

"Miss Hawkeye, why do you get up so early? Isn't it the weekend? Usually kids like to sleep in." Roy asked, genuinely confused. When he was at home, he slept in as late as the Madame would let him, but this girl was up and ready at this hour. The only reason he was up was for his lesson that was in an hour.

"I do not have the time to be a child Mr. Mustang. I have chores to do and errands to run. I don't have the privilege to sleep the day away," Riza responded calmly, but her voice was stern and disciplined. She was already dressed in a dark, emerald green dress that ended just above her knees, and a white apron tied tightly around her slim waist.

'_Wow,' _Roy thought. '_Who wound her panties so tight?' _She was so young, and she acted as if she were an adult with responsibilities and duties to the household.

"What are you making?" he asked, trying to fill the void of empty silence.

"Breakfast. Yours will be ready shortly. You may sit in any chair at the table. What would you like to drink?" she replied without looking away from the eggs she was cooking.

"You don't have to do that, I can care for myself. You just worry about yourself, you seem tired." He was concerned over the slight circles under her eyes, and the way she looked like she might collapse right on the floor.

"Your concern is unnecessary, Mr. Mustang. I am quite fine, I have just been working very hard lately, with your arrival revealed on such a short notice," she said, placing a bowl with warm rice and a hot egg placed delicately on top on the table in front of him.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I must take Father his breakfast. Make yourself comfortable before your lesson." With that, she swept out of the room with a bowl of food in her hand and a cup of coffee in the other.

'_Why the hell doesn't he just come get his own damn breakfast?'_ Roy thought, aggravated. He felt protective of this young Miss Hawkeye, and he didn't know why. He wanted to march over to her, sweep her up and place her in her room, making her get some more rest.

When Riza returned Roy had already finished his food, as was washing his bowl in the sink.

"Oh, Mr. Mustang, you don't need to do that! I will tend to it later, after my meal." Riza didn't want to make him do more than he must, or Father will get upset and beat her for 'tiring out his student'.

"It's quite alright, Miss Hawkeye. I don't want you working too hard and you don't look well. What are your plans for today?" Roy asked, wondering at the almost fearful gleam he saw in her eyes.

"Well, I must go to the market, do laundry, clean the house, and cook lunch. Then, I am free to my own devices until I must cook dinner." She replied glumly.

"How about, you wait to go to the market until after my lesson, and I will go with you. It will be good for me to see the town, so I know my way around." He suggested, but what he really wanted to do was tell her the laundry could wait, the house was spotless, and that she looked so wound up, she might break.

She sighed, knowing he would keep pressing until she gave in.

"Very well, Mr. Mustang. When you return from your lesson we will eat lunch then go to the market."

He nodded, as if satisfied and smiled. Roy then turned to leave the room, smiling at the fact that he could help her out, even if it was just keeping her company on the way to the market.

* * *

><p>Roy's lesson was unbearably boring, just going over the basics of equivalent exchange, and he was anxious to make sure Miss Hawkeye was all right. She looked so sick when he last saw her. He sighed and continued reading. Roy felt annoyed that Master didn't think he knew about equivalent exchange, but understood he was just trying to give him as much knowledge as possible.<p>

When the clock chimed, signaling that his lesson was over, he jumped up and practically ran towards the door, evidently ramming into Master Hawkeye.

"Master! I apologize for my clumsiness," Roy said in a hurry, not really giving a damn about the fact he practically sent his master to the floor.

"Mustang, I will let you off with a warning. Don't be so oblivious next time. As an alchemist, you must be aware of your surroundings at all times, especially in battle." Master Hawkeye barked at his student.

"Yes, Master. Pardon me, Master," and Roy ran from the room. When he exited the scents of soup and grilled cheese filled his nostrils. He followed the scent, and it leads him to the large kitchen on the other side of the house.

"Miss Hawkeye, that smells delicious. What is it?" Roy asks, smiling at the homey smell that filled the house.

"It is tomato soup, with basil, parsley, some rosemary, and a dash of crushed peppers. I have also made some grilled cheese, with white cheese and Italian seasoning. I hope you like it,"Riza said with the smallest of smiles. Her back was to him, and her flowing golden hair cascaded down her back in a long braid, tied with a black ribbon.

Roy was surprised at the quality of the meal this young girl made. He sat at the table patiently awaiting the food.

"How was your lesson, Mr. Mustang?" Riza asked quietly, not really knowing what to say to this boy.

"Painfully boring, but I'm thoroughly enjoying the aftermath of being here," he says with a light blush. Riza blushed a deep red and giggled. She _giggled_. '_What the hell? Did I just God damn giggle?' _her mind screeched.

'_Holy crap, that was adorable,'_ Roy thought, but then scolded himself. '_Stop thinking like that, idiot!'_ He smiled and she came over and placed a bowl of soup and a sandwich on his place mat.

"Thank you," Roy said and smiled. He really was thankful to this young girl for going through all this for him.

"It was my pleasure," Riza said with a small smile. She then got her own food and sat across the table from him.

They ate in comfortable silence, there was no need for words, and they were enjoying themselves. When they finished, she stood and took their plates, delicately balancing them on her arm and holding the two empty glasses in her other hand. She placed them in the sterling silver sink, and was washing them in the sink when she felt someone behind her.

"Can I help you with anything? I feel so useless just watching," Roy asked politely. He really did feel useless, watching her do all the work.

"How about you dry after I wash?" Riza was almost happy to have his presence around her.

"Alright," he agreed with a smile.

They worked in a comfortable silence, until she started to hum. It was low at first, but it gradually got louder. Roy had recognized the tune, one of his favorite songs. Without realizing it, he started to hum along, and she started to sing.

"_Forgive me, little brother  
>I am so sorry before you.<br>It's forbidden to try to return  
>One taken by the earth,<em>

_The one who knows the law of existence  
>Could help me to find the answer.<br>I was very mistaken  
>There's no cure for death.*"<em>

And as she sang he harmonized, both of their voices mixed to make a perfect melody. When the song had ended, they finished washing and drying the dishes, and retrieved their coats. Neither mentioned the song, nor the beauty that came with it. They just walked out the door and down the dirt road, to the market.

* * *

><p><strong>Them going to the market will be in the next chapter, and I hope you liked it! The food ideas actually came from what I eat on a regular basis, and the song is called Brothers. I have no clue by whom though. Thanks! (Oh, and a little R&amp;R would be nice!) ^_^<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

** If you guys have any ideas for chapters, just leave a comment or Inbox me, O.K?**

* * *

><p>The marketplace was bustling with life and loud chatter. Roy was enjoying the sight of the people going about their day, when someone crashed into them. Crashed was putting it mildly, it was more like <em>rammed<em>. The person rammed into Riza, sending her crashing into a nearby fruit stand. Frantically she tried to right herself, but only managed to catch his sleeve, sending him down with her.

Roy was the fastest to recover, righting himself and allowing a steady stream of profanity to leak from his lips.

"Watch where you're going, bitch!" the young boy barked, standing up and not even bothering to help her up.

Roy couldn't believe it. The boy was seriously that rude to insult the person he hit? Anger quickly rose inside of him, quickly turning into a raging fire.

"Excuse me? Did you seriously say what I thought you said? She was just going about her own business when _you_ crashed into her!" Roy snarled, truly angry with this kid.

The boy took one look at Roy and realized that he had just made a big mistake. His eyes were burning with fury, and he looked like he was going to kill someone. The poor kids pride was too big, though.

"So what if I did? Who's she gonna go home to cry to? Her uncaring father, or her dead mother? She has to face the truth; no one wants her, not even her own family! This cold freak isn't worth anything! She's so stu-" but the boy never got to finish his sentence. Roy grabbed him by the collar, shoving him into the nearest wall.

"Miss Hawkeye is worth a hundred times more than scum like you! How dare you treat a young girl with such disrespect! She does much more than you will ever know! And _I _care about her. So don't give me any shit about no one caring!" Roy growled, pushing the kid harder against the brick wall. "If you _ever_ come near her again, I'll beat you so senseless, you'll be knocked right back into yesterday!"

The young adolescent was truly terrified now, shivering and whimpering under Roy's murderous gaze. Roy threw the boy onto the floor, not even glancing back as he walked back to Riza.

Riza was a mess. Her white apron was smudged in dirt and torn, and there was a cut on her forehead. She was clutching her calf and whimpering in low whines, but no tears fell. Blood seeped through her fingers, drenching her hand.

"M-Mister Mustang?" Riza whimpered. "I-It hurts s-so m-much…"

Roy's heart practically tore in two. She looked so lost, and so sad, nothing like the cold mask she wore everyday. He knelt down in front of her.

"Let me see it," he asked lowly and lovingly, as if to a lover, or someone you hold dear. His eyes pleaded with her, no longer angry, but soft and kind.

Slowly, she released her hold on her right leg, revealing a crooked gash starting at her knee and ending at her ankle. It gushed blood, and it looked very deep.

There were gasps from the crowd that had gathered. Riza looked like she was thrown to the wolves. Roy ignored the crowd, inching closer and gently lifting her out of the rubble of the broken wood and jagged metal of the stand, bridal style. She let out a hiss of pain at the sudden movement, and buried her face in his shoulder. He led her over to a café seat, gently placed her down, and turned to the group.

"Can someone help by getting me some rubbing alcohol and some bandages? I don't want to walk the two miles back to the house with the risk of infection." Roy pleaded, hoping someone would help.

After a few minutes, a young woman, about eighteen, stepped forward, handing him the supplies he needed.

"Thank you, so much," Roy said.

The woman smiled, and nodded. She had black hair in dreadlocks that tied back into a ponytail and she wore a white coat with black leggings. She had kind eyes and a gentle smile.

Roy smiled and turned his attention back to Riza.

"This is going to hurt, but I'll try my best to make it hurt as little as possible."

He carefully soaked a piece of cloth in alcohol, and applied it to her wound. She hissed at contact, and tears leaked out of the corners of her eyes, pouring down her face. He stroked the cloth down her leg, quickly soaking it through with blood. Roy replaced each piece of cloth when it soaked through, and when he was finished; he wrapped the gash snuggly in an ace bandage and kissed it lightly. Tears still gushed from her eyes, and small sobs escaped her lips.

It hurt Roy so bad to see her like this, so vulnerable and sad. He stood and slipped underneath her, setting her on his lap. Riza shifted, adjusting herself to nuzzle her face against his chest. Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer.

"Shh… Shh… it's ok…. No one will hurt you, I'm here," Roy whispered.

"H-he's hurt me before, but n-never this b-bad. It just started as pushes and shoves and pranks," she wailed.

His hand ran up and down her back, his face in her hair, and he whispered small things into her hair.

Onlookers were shocked. Never had they seen two _children_ interact so intimately. During the fight, he stood up gallantly for this girl, and afterwards, he took care of her like she was the frailest thing.

They had seen Riza before, and when people pushed her and tormented her, people would try to help, and she would respectfully refuse, getting up and dusting herself off and walking away. This boy just held her, and she never seemed uncomfortable, like when others tried to help. It was baffling.

Everyone wondered who this boy was, what he was to her, and her him. Riza had never felt so comfortable in her life, so loved and cherished in his arms. It was like a dream.

When her sobs started to quiet, and her breathing started to slow, Roy stood, holding her bridal style towards the road. People offered help, saying they'd carry her, but he would decline saying they were fine, and when some tried anyway, even in her sleep, she clung tightly to him, murmuring his name in her sleep, asking him not to leave.

The walk back was quick and comfortable after everyone saw there was no use trying to help. When he entered the front door, he set her on the couch and headed to the kitchen to make dinner.

* * *

><p>When she awoke Riza saw that she was no longer in the market, but in her living room, with the smells of pasta and some kind of sauce wafting out of the kitchen. She tried to stand, but pain splintered up her leg and into her kneecap. Riza hissed and fell to her knees jut as Roy walked into the room.<p>

"You should be careful until you heal, or that gash will bother you forever," Roy said reaching down and helping her back to the sofa. He placed her down gently, and handed her a bowl of pasta with some kind of sauce that smelled like nuts.

"I never got to say thank you, and how I acted back there was uncalled for and unnecessary." Riza stated with a frown, looking down at her food, remembering her breakdown.

"No."

She was surprised at the force of the word, and looked up, meeting his blazing eyes.

"What that boy did to you was rude, mean, and terrible. You had every right to cry. And never think that no one cares. _Never_. There will always be someone who cares, even if it doesn't feel like it. _I_ care just like I told that boy. Tell me when things like this happen again, ok?" Roy's speech was genuine and heartfelt. So heartfelt that his eyes got misty and tears streamed steadily down Riza's face.

Her emotional barrier had become so high, that when something finally broke it, the force was too much to handle. She couldn't stop the tears that were streaming down her face, and in a futile attempt to slow them she buried her face in Roy's chest, frantically trying to stop the flow.

"I f-feel so God damn _weak_!" Riza sobbed. "A-all they d-do is t-torment me, and one l-little incident and s-some blood, and I b-break d-down!"

"Riza, tears don't mean weakness, they mean you have the strength to show your feelings. The truly weak people are the people that hide how they feel because they can't deal with their feelings. And you'll never be alone. I will never let you feel alone, or unloved. Because you _are_ loved and you're _not_ alone!"

"T-thank you," she smiled into his chest.

* * *

><p>That night Roy carried her back to her room. He set her down gently, trying not to disturb her. She still wore her day dress, but he didn't think she would care. Riza was tired, physically and mentally. He undid her braid, knowing if he didn't, she'd wake up with a splintering headache, something he learned from his multiple sisters.<p>

Her room was all natural colors, black, white and light purple. Her walls were white, and her furniture black, with a light and dark purple bedspread. '_I like how simple it is, but it's so adult like. I wonder if she ever played with dolls, or paints, or stuffed animals,' _Roy thought to himself as he tucked her in her sheets.

Roy hesitantly bent down and brushed his lips against her forehead. When he made the move to leave, her hand sprang out and clutched his wrist.

"Stay, please," she murmured, pulling on his arm practically yanking him on the bed beside her.

At first Roy was hesitant, if her father came in he would have a fit and punish Riza and send Roy away. But the look in her eyes was the same look he saw in his eyes when he let himself look close enough. _Loneliness. _This was the first time she _truly_ looked her age.

'_Fuck it,_' Roy thought sliding into the sheets beside her, and smelled in her scent; lavender and rosemary with a hint of thyme. It was the most wonderful smell he'd ever smelt. Trying to get as much of the smell as possible, he shifted closer to her, wrapping an arm automatically around her waist.

Both Roy and Riza snuggled closer, and fell into the most peaceful sleep they'd had in a long time. Roy, since his parents died, and Riza since that frightful night her father decided to use her as notebook paper.

That night was the first of many secret nights, each sneaking into each other's rooms, sharing the space and drawing comfort from each other. Years came and went, the scar from that day still visible on Riza's leg, but a tradition was made, and it was one that wasn't to be broken.

* * *

><p><strong>You know, I really hated this chapter. I don't know why exactly, but it didn't live up to my expectations. Oh well, I hope <strong>_**you**_** liked it…**


	4. Chapter 4

** Hello! I present to you… Chapter 4!**

* * *

><p>A now 14-year-old Riza Hawkeye was sitting in the library, daydreaming. She had tried to read, but her thoughts were so jumbled, that the words on the pages stopped making sense.<p>

She just couldn't get those onyx eyes out of her mind. _His_ eyes. They were eyes that sparkled like the stars, and he had a smile that was as radiant as the sun. Riza tried to stop thinking about it, but her mind wouldn't let her. '_Damn I am daydreaming like a schoolgirl!'_

"What are ya doing?"

Riza looked up and all of a sudden Roy was standing there about five inches from her face.

"_Ahhhhhhg!_" she screeched and jumped a good foot or two in the air. A blush was stating to rise in her cheeks, and she furiously tried to push it down.

"What are you blushing about?" Roy asked, a sly smile on his lips.

"N-nothing! I was just reading," she stumbled over her words, embarrassed that she was caught daydreaming. "What are _you_ doing?"

"I just came in here to make a phone call home so I can plan to visit home for Christmas." He said with a sad smile. Christmas time was the only time of the year he didn't see her for two weeks. He loved his family and all, but being in Central for a whole two weeks while Riza's here all by herself with no gifts except for the one that he gives her every year is hard. He tended to complain to Madame Christmas about her being all alone and how it wasn't fair.

"Oh, well I'll give you some privacy," Riza said and stood, briskly walking out of the room, trying to hide the sadness in her eyes at his words. She hated that he had to leave for two weeks, making the house like a cemetery. Sometimes she wished he didn't have to go, but knew that when you have a loving family, you have to go and see them. Riza really wished that she had a family that loved her.

* * *

><p>Roy watched her as she left the room, and when the back of her ebony dress was out of his sight, he turned and picked up the phone and dialed the number to the bar.<p>

"Hello?" a girly voice asked when she picked up the phone.

"Vanessa, it's good to talk to you," Roy said in a tired voice, depressed he had to leave what has come to be a second home, even if for only a little while.

"Roy!" she squealed. "It's so good to finally talk to you after such a long time! Did you know Caroline's getting married? Oh, I'm so excited! We have to pick out the dress, and find a venue and look for decorations and the food! Oh, and she needs to choose bridesmaids and-"

"Vanessa! That's great, and tell Caroline I say congratulations, but can you please put the Madame on the phone?" Roy asked slightly annoyed by his older sister's ramblings.

"Oh, yeah sure!" she squeaked. A few moments passed.

"Hello?" a gruff voice asked.

"Madame Christmas! I was just calling to say that I am * sigh * coming home for the holiday's soon, so that you can be prepared," Roy was letting his unhappiness show more and more through his words.

"Roy-boy, I _know_ you're upset about leaving this Miss Hawkeye girl behind, so I am ordering you to come and bring her here for Christmas." Madame said in a stern voice.

"B-but, but but-"

"There will be no buts about this. You come home and gripe and whine that this poor girl is left all alone, and you wish you could just spend the time with her, so she won't be so lonely. I'm honestly sick and tired of it, and I am _ordering_ you to bring her here. Got it?"

"But Madame! She's going to say no, because she's so proper. She'll go, 'Oh, I don't want to intrude, Mister Mustang, this is your family, not mine, and I have no right!' But, God she'll look so sad while saying it, and I _know_ she wants to come, but she feels like she doesn't disserve any form of kindness because people tell her she's worthless, and worst of all, she believes them! I have to _force_ a gift onto her every year."

"Roy. You're doing it again. I don't care if you have to bring her here kicking and screaming. Besides, if you speak so highly of her, I want to see this little Miss Hawkeye. Put her on the phone. She may be able to refuse you, but she can't refuse _me_ when I insist, unless she want's to be rude." Madame Christmas said with a laugh.

"Oh, God…" Roy moaned. He covered the phone with his hand. "Miss Hawkeye, can you please come here?" he called out in the hallway.

She was there in a flash.

"Yes, Mister Mustang?" Riza asked politely wiping her hands on her apron.

"My foster mother would like to speak to you," he said warily.

"Oh?" she asked and picked up the phone. "Hello?" Riza asked steadily, but there was an undertone of worry in her voice.

"Hello, dear. I am Madame Christmas, and I wanted to invite you to come visit us while Roy is here. He gets kind of lonely without you around, and since he speaks of you so much, I would _love_ to meet you."

Riza quirked and eyebrow at her words, but she was more confused than anything else.

"Oh, no Madame, I wouldn't want to intrude on you spending time with your son," she tried to protest, but Madame Christmas was one step ahead.

"I _insist_, deary."

Riza couldn't protest with out seeming rude, and oh how she wanted to go, so ignoring the adult side of her mind, she said yes.

"Oh, this is wonderful! I'll go prepare. I'll see you two in three days!" and with that she hung up the phone.

Riza hung up the phone and turned to Roy.

"Well, I guess I'm going with you when you leave for Central," she said, silently elated that she didn't have to be alone on Christmas again.

Roy's smile was so wide, he felt like it was going to split his face. "Yes, and I hope you like snow, because you're going to see a lot of it."

She smiled and practically skipped to her room to pack. '_He talks about me?_' she thought in a haze. She was humming, and was glad that her father had gone on a trip to Creta for three moths for his research and left only yesterday, so she didn't need to worry about asking him, knowing he wouldn't call to check in. It was usually Roy who did that when he and her father were both away at the same time, and even when her father was still there.

The days passed in a blur, until the time came to board the train to Central.

* * *

><p>"Mister Mustang, what time is the train leaving?" Riza called into his room, holding her small suitcase filled with warm dresses and a pair of boots.<p>

"Mmm… Twelve o'clock." Roy murmured, still in bed.

"It's eleven thirty! Wake up!" she said as she put her things down and rushed into his room, swatting his shoulder with her hand.

"Mmmm…" he whined, but got up anyway, knowing she would probably hit him with something bigger if he didn't.

He pulled on his normal clothes, black pants and a white button up shirt. Riza was smiling and shaking her head, he was always running late.

When they were finally ready, they headed towards the train station, barely making the train. She had never been in a train before, and it was strange and new.

"It's a two hour ride to Central, so you can relax for some time," Roy said sliding into the seat beside her.

"Alright, and thank you Mister Mustang, you really didn't need to pay for my ticket," Riza said. If she weren't smiling, it would have sounded like she was scolding him.

"Please call me Roy," he said. He wanted to hear what his name sounded like on her lips.

"Only when Father isn't around, and only if you call me Riza as well," she said with a slight crinkle in her brow.

Roy wanted to reach out and smooth the crinkle from her brows, and tell her she should smile. But he would never do that. Touching her was like touching gold, he felt like he didn't disserve it.

The train ride passed quickly, the two laughing and playing hand games. When they arrived, Roy suddenly got so nervous he felt like he was going to pass out. '_What if she doesn't like it? What if my family intimidates her, or is rude, or if Vanessa teases her too much? Oh, God…' _Little did he know she was nervous, as well.

'_What if they don't like me? What if Roy regrets bringing me here, or his sisters think I'm rude or mean because I'm so quiet? Oh, God…'_ Riza thought frantically.

They got so caught up in their nervous thoughts that they didn't realize they were shifting closer and closer to each other, seeking comfort.

Madame Christmas noticed though. When they came into view, their hands were brushing, and their pinky's were intertwined. The two looked like they didn't even notice. She smiled. Those two looked like a married couple meeting the in-laws for the first time. She chuckled at the thought.

"Hey! Roy-boy! Over here!" Christmas called, waving her had lazily. The two jumped, realizing just how close they were.

Roy went to pick up Riza's bag, but she slapped his hand and picked it up herself. Each time he tried to sneakily take her bag, she would laugh and slap his hand, until he raised his hands in defeat.

Madame Christmas watched in amusement until they arrived in front of her.

"Roy! It's good to see you!" Christmas bellowed and smiled.

"Madame! It's good to see you too! This is Riza, Master Hawkeye's daughter."

Christmas raised her eyebrow at the use of the girl's first name, but didn't get the chance to comment on it, because a young girl stepped out from behind him. The girl was beautiful, with long blonde hair that was braided, and a simple light blue dress that ended at her knees. She was tall, about a head shorter than Roy, and the look she wore, and the posture she held implied that she was wise beyond her years. Her eyes were cautious, like she didn't really trust her surroundings, but warm and welcoming, like someone worth getting to know.

"It is quite the pleasure to meet you Madame," Riza said. Her voice was strong and controlled, with a tint of wariness at the new person in front of her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, missy," she said with a warm smile, trying to assure this girl that she had no need to be cautious. "Why don't we head over to the bar, and get dinner ready so you two can go to sleep. You must be tired."

And with that, they headed off to Christmas' Bar, and Roy filled Riza in on the information of the bar. Yes, it was an actual bar, no; nothing bad happens, yes, there are rooms for housing. It was then that Madame Christmas realized the sparkle in Roy's eyes when he spoke to her, and the trust and-dare she say it- love, in her eyes when she responded. It was like a wake up call to Christmas that her little boy wasn't so little anymore.

* * *

><p>Riza was amazed at the sight of the bar. It was decorated to the max in green, red and gold with holly and mistletoe and a brightly decorated tree. She couldn't believe she would be living there for two weeks!<p>

"Wow," she said, amazed.

Roy smiled. "I know." He put an arm around her waist and squeezed lightly before pulling away.

"Roy!"

A girl about twenty ran up in stilettos and a short skirt and hugged him.

"Vanessa, it's good to see you, but can you please stop hugging me?" Roy asked, his voice muffled by her hair.

"Oh, sorry!" she said, but then turned to Riza. "Who's this? She's so cute!"

"Vanessa, this is Riza Hawkeye, my master's daughter. Riza, this is Vanessa, my sister. There's also Caroline, Ashley, Sara, Sophie, Adrian, Lilly, Cora Lynn, and Dara Lynn. Cora and Dara are twins, and they're all my older sisters. I know, a lot. They all work here at the bar." Roy said, fully aware that if he went too fast, Riza's mind might go on overload. All his other sisters waved and gave sweet "Hello's!"

Riza curtsied. "It's a pleasure to meet you all. I hope my arrival won't be an inconvenience to you or your jobs." She turned to Christmas, who just came through the kitchen. "Thank you Madame, for allowing me to be here, and if you need any help with cooking, cleaning, or anything please ask. I would like to help pay back the generous invitation you have bestowed upon me," Riza said.

Roy's sisters looked at her, then at Roy, then back at her again. Every single one of them was thinking the same thing. '_Where the hell did Roy get this girl?'_ Christmas just laughed.

"There's no need to pay me back, sweetie. Roy's happy you're here and that's all I care about." She said with a warm smile. "You will need to share a room though. Vanessa and Adrian share a room, Lilly and Caroline share, Ashley and Cora and Dara share, Sara and Sophie share. Each room is about the same size, so you can choose any one of the rooms to share with the girls."

Riza was growing increasingly uncomfortable, and Roy could sense that she really didn't want to room with women that she didn't know.

"Um, Madame, I really don't think Riza is comfortable rooming with women she just met. They need to earn her trust first. I had to stay at the house for months before I got to see her room. Let alone sleep in it," Roy said then blushed at the words that slipped out of his mouth. '_I can't believe I just said that!'_

"Well, where do you expect her to sleep? And wait... where exactly to _you_ sleep when you're at the Hawkeye manor?" Christmas asked incredulously.

"Um, well, I really think she would be more comfortable sharing a room with me?" Roy blushed, and the way he ended the sentence made it sound like a question. "I'll sleep on the floor!" he added quickly.

Madame Christmas laughed and so did his sisters.

"Roy, nice try." Christmas said.

"I'm serious, I wouldn't even think of trying anything. Riza would shoot holes through me if I did! She has the best aim with a gun I've ever seen!" he said. He was honestly not going to try anything and he really wanted her to be comfortable.

"Madame, if you're ok with that, I would be much more comfortable with Roy. No offense!" Riza was grateful that she didn't need to bring the subject up herself.

Christmas looked at the two of them and sighed.

"Fine, fine, fine. But if I hear anything, I swear Roy I'll have you spayed and neutered."

"Yes, ma'am! And Riza, I'll sleep on the floor, don't worry." Roy said, happy that Riza would be comfortable.

"No, it's your room, I will sleep on the floor." Riza said.

"No, I will," Roy countered.

"No, I will," Riza countered back.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Yes?"

"Ha!" Riza hooted, claiming victory.

"AAARG! Dammit!" Roy yelled, upset that he lost.

Riza flicked his nose, and Roy lightly pulled her braid. She then flicked his ear, and he did the same and they went on like that for a good five minutes.

Roy's sisters and Christmas watched in amusement at their argument, and when they tackled each other and tumbled to the floor, they couldn't stop the laughs that came up.

Roy had Riza pinned, but then she bit his arm lightly and got him pinned to the floor, her legs straddling his hips and her face a few inches from his. It was then they realized that they had a hysterical party of people watching them. Riza scrambled to her feet and blushed, while Roy frowned at his family, blushing as well.

"You just got beat by a girl!" his sisters hooted, still laughing.

"Shut up!" he barked. "C'mon Riza, I'll show you the room."

He grabbed her wrist and lugged her up the stairs, carrying their luggage. When he stopped at a door at the end of a long hallway, he smiled.

"Sorry about my family, they're a little eccentric," he apologized.

"No, don't apologize, I liked them. They're very lively." She smiled.

When they walked into the room, she noticed it was messily clean, books in stacks against the wall and CD's scattered all over the place, but there were no clothes littering the floor. The walls were white and his bedspread was a dark blue, and she realized it seemed so _Roy_. The bed was big enough to share but they were going to argue over who slept where anyway.

Roy placed their bags down and turned to Riza.

"It's getting late, so I guess we should get to bed."

"Ok," she said and unzipped her bag, to reveal that she had remembered everything_ except_ a nightgown. "God dammit! Of course this would happen to me!"

"What?" he asked. He had already changed his pants, but he wasn't wearing a shirt, revealing his toned abbs.

"I don't have a nightgown! This is just perfect, just what I needed. I'll have to sleep in a day dress." She said.

"Oh, here I can give you a shirt. I'm sure I have one that will work," Roy said, digging through his drawers and pulling out a long-sleeve white button up. He tossed it to here.

"Here," he said, happy to help.

"Thanks," Riza was slightly embarrassed to be wearing only a shirt in front of Roy. "Uh, can you turn around?"

"Oh, uh, sure!" he stammered, blushing and turning around.

She changed quickly, unzipping her dress, folding it then slipping on the white shirt and buttoning it. The shirt came to mid thigh, a somewhat appropriate length, though too short for her taste.

"Ok, you can turn back around," she said, trying to pull the hem down a little further.

Roy turned, and tried to keep his mouth from falling open. She looked beautiful in the shirt, and he wished she would never change out of it. Riza climbed onto the edge of the bed, and began unbraiding her hair. Roy smiled and sat next to her, and started combing out her golden locks. It was a tradition that they started when she broke her arm when she was twelve, and two years later they never got out of the habit.

When they finished Riza pulled out her book and started to read.

"Whacha reading?" Roy asked, curious.

"Gone With the Wind," she replied.

"What's it about?"

"Read it and you'll see," Riza said with a laugh.

"Why doncha read it to me?" he asked, smiling.

"Fine, you'll like it, I swear."

She smiled and started to read, and as the pages and words passed, their eyes started to droop.

"Roy, I'm so tired…"

"Mmm…" Roy mumbled, snuggling into the crook of her shoulder and neck. "Let's just fall asleep here," he said, throwing an arm around her waist, making the shirt she was wearing inch up.

"Get under the covers, it's cold." She murmured, cuddling up to him for warmth.

"Yeah, yeah," he murmured and pulled the covers over them.

Roy threw an arm around her waist and buried his face in her shoulder, while she intertwined their legs and turned to face him, burying her hands in his hair. They slept soundly, happily and even while asleep, they smiled.

Madame Christmas came in to check on them, and ask if they wanted dinner, but came to the two sleeping teens. The way they held each other was so loving and personal, that Christmas had to resist the urge to look away. She smiled, and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Madame! Where are Roy-boy and that little Riza girl?" Adrian asked.<p>

"Yeah!" Vanessa exclaimed. "Riza was so cute, and Roy looked like he was on cloud nine when he looked at her!"

"Oh, please, he's only sixteen!" Ashley called.

"He and Riza are sleeping girls, they won't be coming down."

"O-ooo," Cora hooted. "Where they sleeping _together_?"

"Yes," Christmas said warily.

"Woooo!" all nine girls hooted.

"What do you think of them, Madame?" Lilly asked.

"They're in love," she whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know how much I really liked that, but the next few chapters will be at Christmas' bar. <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, I just wanted to thank you guys for commenting and subscribing and favoring my story! Really, I'm not just saying it I really do appreciate it.**

* * *

><p>There was a collection of startled looks and gasps.<p>

"E-excuse me?" Lilly stuttered, shocked by Christmas' statement.

Christmas plopped down into the head chair of the table.

"You heard me. They're star-crossed lovers. I swear it."

'But how do you know? We saw them a grand total of once, and that was for about half an hour!" Ashley exclaimed.

"Oh, this is wonderful! Our Roy-boy is in _love_! This is amazing! Little Riza is so cute and proper! I swear when she gave that little speech I thought she was like forty or something! She was so composed and elegant! Everyone back at the manor must love her! I can't believe she's only fourteen!" Vanessa exclaimed.

Christmas smiled sadly.

"From what I've heard, she's had more trouble than we'll ever know. He always rants and raves about how cruel everyone is to her. One time he called me, and he was so furious, he could barely get words out. Apparently a group of kids ganged up on her and tried to steal her mother's necklace. He said she fought, and fought hard. He didn't even know she could punch that hard. There were too many of them though. They broke her arm, but didn't get away with the necklace, she made sure of that. Roy tells me that before he came, she didn't know what kindness felt like. He had to help her change, because of the arm, and apparently she had so many scars, it looked like she went through a war."

By the end of her speech, Christmas had the deepest frown on her face.

"That's horrible," Cora whispered.

"People told her she was stupid, unwanted, unloved. The worst part was she just took the abuse, thinking they were right. It hurts to see them hit her and abuse her verbally, and just have her stand there without doing a thing," Roy said, walking down the stairs.

Everyone jumped at the sound of his voice.

"I-I thought you were sleeping!" Dara yelled.

"We were, but we got really hungry, so I came down to get something. I didn't know you guys were sharing any information," he scolded.

"H-how much did you hear?" Ashley asked.

"Enough," he said.

"Roy-"

"I don't want a word of this spoken in her presence, got it?" Roy threatened.

"Y-yes Roy," the girls called.

And with that he went back up the stairs, holding two water bottles and bento.

A few moments passed, then Adrian said, "Wanna go spy on them? I'm not so sure about what Madame said."

"Devious bitch," Ashley said with a sly smile.

"Wanna?"

"Sure!" the girls called.

"Guys, I don't think this is such a good idea!" Lilly said.

"C'mon we're just gonna take a peak!" Cora yelled.

"Fine… let's go," Lilly said glumly.

* * *

><p>"Roy?" Riza called.<p>

"I'm here," Roy said, walking in the door. He had to force himself to keep on walking. The shirt she was wearing was hiked up, so that it revealed a bit of the lace on her underwear, and one of the front buttons had come undone, revealing a generous amount of cleavage. She had matured much faster than all of the other girls her age, making her look much, much older than she really was.

"What's that?" she asked, nodding at the bento in his hands.

"Bento. It's good, I promise." Roy said with a smile.

He walked over and sat on the bed, handing her the food. He opened it to reveal rice, shrimp tempura and fried vegetables.

"What does it taste like?"

"Well, try it and find out!" he said with a laugh.

She tried to puck up the vegetables with the chopsticks, but was failing miserably. Roy started to laugh, and he tried to help her hold them, but their fingers kept getting tangled together, making her drop them.

"Roy, if I have to use these things for the next two weeks, I'll starve!" Riza said laughing.

"Don't worry! You'll learn." He said. "Here, for now I'll feed you."

Roy picked up some tempura and put it in her mouth. He laughed at the sight of her cheeks reddening and bulging with the food.

"Chew it!" Roy said with a laugh.

"I'm trying!" she said, the sound muffled by the food and her giggling. They tried to eat, but they were laughing too much, so they set the food aside.

"Roy, thank you for inviting me, really. This is the best Christmas vacation I've ever had, and I've only been here for six hours. I know it's kind of difficult to have someone around all the time."

"Riza, I want you to know that I always want you around. You're like sunshine. Without you, my life would be dark. You're like water or food, or the trees that give me air to breathe. I'm nothing without you," Roy's voice had become a whisper by the end of his speech.

"You are the center of my universe, you know that right?" Riza whispered.

"I do now."

And with that the got under the covers, snuggling close and lulling into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>"Oh, my, God." Sara whispered.<p>

"I know," Vanessa replied.

"They really are in love," Ashley said.

"Let's go to sleep and leave them alone," Lilly whispered.

The girls stood, and tiptoed off to their rooms.

* * *

><p>The next morning Riza awoke with an arm tight around her. She was confused until she remembered where she was, and then smiled. Her nose was pressed up against Roy's chest, and her hands clutched his shirt.<p>

"Mmm… good morning," Roy mumbled and yawned.

"Good morning sleepyhead," she said with a laugh.

They untangled themselves from the sheets, and stood, dressing in casual clothing; Riza in a deep green dress with a velvet skirt and long sleeves, and Roy in a pair of simple jeans and a black button up. Roy helped Riza braid her hair, and then they were off, quietly walking down the stairs.

"Hey Roy-boy! Good morning Miss Riza!" Vanessa yelled around a mouthful of waffles.

"Good morning Miss Vanessa, how has your morning been treating you?" Riza asked politely, sitting down beside Roy.

"Morning Nessa," Roy yawned, filling his and Riza's plate with waffles and fruit. Riza had gotten up for drinks, making herself peppermint tea, and Roy a cup of coffee.

They both arrived at the table handing each other their plate and drink, then went about eating together. Everyone just stared at them. They watched them eat, and it was the strangest thing. If one of them needed something, it was like the other already knew, handing it to them before they could ask. It was like their minds were connected, they were perfectly in sync. They even looked up at the same time.

"What?" Roy asked them.

"Well, it's just that you guys look like you're communicating without speaking. Do you always do that?" Ashley asked.

"Do what?" Riza asked.

"The whole thing where you get the drinks and he gets the food, then you sit down at the exact same time, and then you guys do everything in perfect harmony." Sophie said.

Roy and Riza looked at each other then shrugged.

"I guess," Roy said. "We never really noticed, it was more of a 'we fell into it' thing. It's kind of like how every night I help comb her hair, and every morning I help braid it."

"Or every night I bring him coffee while he's studying, and sit with him, usually playing with his hair, until he's done. Then we both go upstairs." Riza added.

"Wow," Sara said. Madame Christmas just smiled into her cup. She and her husband used to do things similar to that when he was alive.

When they finished, Riza got up and took the plates, while Roy cleaned the table.

"Madame, you should relax, I'll wash the dishes. You and the girls should relax, I know you were up late last night running the bar," Riza said with a smile.

"There's no need deary-" Christmas started to say, but Roy cut her off.

"Madame, she'll just keep insisting until you let her do it," Roy interrupted with a loving smile.

"Fine, fine," Christmas said with a smirk.

Roy and Riza then got to work, Riza washing and Roy drying, the girls and Christmas watching. Roy started to hum, and Riza sing. They moved around each other like they were dancing, with grace and finesse.

When they finished, they wanted to clap. It was beautiful, as stupid as it sounded.

Caroline cleared her throat.

"So Ro, what are you and Miss Riza planning on doing today?" she asked.

"Hm… I don't know. What do you want to do, Riza?" Roy asked.

"Why don't we hang around the house a little bit? I actually saw a guitar in the common room. Would it be alright if I play it?"

"You play?" Dara asked.

"Beautifully," Roy said. "She just won't admit it. She even writes songs."

Riza blushed. "Only a little bit."

"Ooooh! Did you ever write one for Roy?" Lilly asked.

Riza blushed even deeper, nodding a little.

"I wanna hear it!" Adrian yelled.

"Oh, how sweet!" Vanessa swooned.

Christmas laughed.

"Ok, girls calm down. If Riza wants to sing her song, then that's great."

"Please, Riza? Pretty, pretty please?" the girls begged.

"C'mon Riza, you'll be great. Just pretend your singing to me in your room, like you always do. Just like that time you woke up in the middle of the night because inspiration hit you, and you played the song for me, and it was beautiful. Just do it," Roy said.

She looked him in the eyes, and slowly nodded.

"Ok, ok, fine. I'll sing a song."

"Yay! Oh, please make it the one you wrote for Roy! I want to hear it so bad!" Cora yelled. Riza blushed then nodded again.

"C'mon let's go!" Vanessa screeched, apparently recovered from her swoon. They pushed Riza into the common room, and handed her the beautiful acoustic guitar, and settling all around her. Roy sat right in front of her, comforting her.

"This guitar is beautiful," Riza whispered. She tuned it, and played a little tune, her fingers gracefully smoothing over the strings.

"What's the name of the song?" Lilly asked.

"I don't really know, it's just a song," Riza said. And with that she started to play.

The tune started out slow, but sped up, and slowly she added words.

"Friday night beneath the stars  
>In a field behind your yard<br>You and I are painting pictures in the sky

And sometimes we don't say a thing  
>Just listen to the crickets sing<br>Everything I need is right here by my side

And I know everything about you  
>I don't wanna live without you<p>

I'm only up when you're not down  
>Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground<br>It's like no matter what I do

Well, you drive me crazy half the time  
>The other half I'm only trying<br>To let you know that what I feel is true  
>And I'm only me when I'm with you"<p>

Everyone was shocked into silence. Her voice was like the voice of an angel, sweet and quiet.

"Just a small town boy and girl  
>Living in the crazy world<br>Trying to figure out what is and isn't true

And I don't try to hide my tears  
>The secrets, all my deepest fears<br>Through it all nobody gets me like you do

And you know everything about me  
>You say that you can't live without me<p>

I'm only up when you're not down  
>Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground<br>It's like no matter what I do

Well, you drive me crazy half the time  
>The other half I'm only trying<br>To let you know that what I feel is true  
>And I'm only me when I'm with you<p>

When I'm with anybody else  
>It's so hard to be myself<br>And only you can tell

That I'm only up when you're not down  
>Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground<br>It's like no matter what I do

Well, you drive me crazy half the time  
>The other half I'm only trying<br>To let you know that what I feel is true

And I'm only me  
>Who I wanna be<br>Well, I'm only me when I'm with you  
>With you, oh, yeah"<p>

When she finished, there was silence for a few seconds, and then the room practically exploded with complements and praises.

"Oh, my, God! That was amazing!" Cora screamed.

"I can't believe you wrote that!" Dara yelled.

"You wrote that for Roy? How sweet!" Vanessa screeched.

"T-thank you," Riza stuttered.

All nine of the girls crowded around her, hugging her and patting her on the back.

"That was amazing, Riza," Roy whispered in her ear. He placed his hands on her hips, and pulled her to him so that her back was pressed against his chest. She turned, and placed her hands on his chest.

"It was all for you," She said. All they saw was each other, and they didn't even notice the excited chatter stopped, and all eyes turned on them. Roy placed his forehead against hers, their noses touching.

"I think-" he paused. "I think, that that is the best song I've ever heard." Roy whispered.

"Thank you," she whispered back. They just stood there, staring into each other's eyes, never noticing the aw's that were whispered between the girls, or the knowing smile on Madame Christmas' face.

"Girls," Christmas whispered. "I think we should give them a little privacy." The girls nodded and all ten women slipped from the room, leaving the two teens to themselves.

* * *

><p><strong> How was that? The song was I'm only me when I'm with you by Taylor Swift. The next chapter will be coming soon!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, guys. How's life been treating ya?**

* * *

><p>*24 of December *<p>

"Happy Christmas Eve Roy-boy, Riza!" Vanessa screeched.

"Merry Christmas Eve, Miss Vanessa," Riza said with a smile as she and Roy walked down the stairs at the same time, like every morning. They had been in Central a week, and had decided that even if they were out of the manor, they weren't going to stop their routines. Every morning they came down the stairs together, ate together, had lunch together, had dinner together, and then hung out until they _both _went upstairs to sleep. Christmas and the girls thought it was the strangest thing.

"What are we doing today?" Roy asked in a tired voice.

"Well, tonight I'm closing off the bar to the public, and having a private party. I'll be inviting some of the family to come along too, so dress nicely, like ball gown nicely." Christmas replied with a smile.

"Uhg, that means I have to wear dress pants and a shirt and coat! Uhg, and those damn shoes!" Roy whined.

"Oh, stop complaining! Come on, let's go upstairs and see what you have to wear, I'm sure something you have will work. We're going to do it now, or you'll forget and scramble around fifteen minutes before the company is due." Riza said with a laugh.

"Fine, let's get this over with," he sighed.

Riza practically dragged Roy up the stairs to their room.

"I can't believe she got him to go up there to prepare," Sophie whispered.

"I know, it's like she has mind control," Sara said.

"That just means he'll do anything for her!" Vanessa swooned.

"That boy has got it bad," Christmas said with a smirk.

* * *

><p>"Roy, what are you doing?"Riza asked, laughing. He was on top of her, his arms wrapped around her waist.<p>

"I'm begging, what does it look like?" He said, burying his face in her chest. It looked pretty awkward from an outer view, but it was completely normal, for them anyway.

"Begging for what?" she laughed.

"Don't make me go to the party in that penguin suit!" he cried into her ample bosom.

"You don't really have a choice," she laughed. "C'mon I have to go too. Do you really think I want to waltz around in a poofy ball gown?"

"You look beautiful in anything you wear, though."

"You would look handsome in rags, Roy. Let's just grin and bear it, ok?" she whispered in his hair, playing with the strands.

"Ok, fine, but you have to come _with_ me not just with me."

"That didn't make much sense, but I get what you're trying to say, so yes." She smiled.

"Yay! What dress are you going to wear?" he asked.

"Hm… I brought a ball gown that was my mother's, so I suppose I can wear that. It's a little flashy though," she said.

"I bet it won't even be close to what my sisters are wearing, and you'll still outshine them."

"I doubt it," Riza whispered.

"I guarantee it," Roy whispered back.

The rest of the day passed in a blur, food being made and decorations put up, until it was finally time for the party to begin.

* * *

><p>Roy and Riza descended down the stairs arm in arm. People had to hold back gasps.<p>

Riza was wearing an extravagant crimson gown, with a tight bodice and sweetheart neckline with off the shoulder sleeves. The skirt was full and made of satin, with wondrous folds that crossed into a lovely layered effect, which caught the light when she turned. Her hair cascaded down her back in elegant ringlets, with a clip gently holding the strands out of her face, while her hawk's wing bangs swooped across her eyes, making them look somewhat mysterious. Roy wore an elegant suit, with a matching crimson tie. His hair was slicked back, but a few strands had fallen into his eyes, making him look slightly disheveled and giving him a sexy look.

Most guests had already arrived, making them fashionably late, giving themselves an even more wondrous look.

"Who's that?" a woman asked, pointing at Riza.

"A guest," Christmas said, wanting to give Roy the pleasure of introducing her.

"She's a goddess!" a boy whispered.

"Hey! She's off-limits!" Vanessa said.

"Roy, Riza, you both look lovely," Christmas said, recovering from her state of shock faster than everybody else.

"Riza, where'd you get that dress?" Adrian asked excitedly.

"Yeah!" Vanessa screeched in awe.

"It was my mother's," Riza said, blushing.

"I love it! Roy, who knew you could clean up so well?" Cora said, smiling.

"Riza did most of the work, I just put the clothes on, and I'm just an accessory. Riza is the main picture, like she deserves to be." Roy said with a loving smile.

"That's not true, Roy, and you know it." Riza said, a deeper blush growing on her cheeks.

"Who's this?" a plump woman asked, walking up to the two. Her gown was much to tight for her round figure, and looked about two sizes too small.

"Vicky, this is Riza, my alchemy master's daughter. Riza, this is Vicky, my cousin." Roy said. Riza could tell Roy really didn't like her, and when a tall, lanky boy came up beside her, she could feel his hostility levels rising by the minute.

"She's a lovely spring flower," the boy said. "I'd tap that," he whispered into Roy's ear.

"Watch it Eli," Roy snarled.

"Or what?" Eli asked.

"I'll rip your throat out for even touching her!"

"Ooo, touchy subject?" Vicky teased rudely.

"Roy, let's go," Riza whispered in his ear. They turned, and Roy protectively placed a hand on the small of her back, guiding her away from the two.

"I take it they're not the kindest people?" Riza asked.

"Terrible. The entire family is one full of snakes." Roy snarled. Riza placed a hand on his cheek, gently rubbing her thumb against it.

"C'mon Roy it's Christmas Eve. Let's just avoid them and enjoy ourselves." She whispered. He placed his hand over hers and leaned into her palm, closing his eyes a little.

"Would you like to dance?" Roy asked when his eyes opened again.

"I would love to," she said, smiling.

The two walked over to the dance floor, his arms wrapped around her waist, and hers wrapped around his shoulders. A slow song started to play, and their steps flowed into the next, moving as one. It was a simple waltz a one, two, three count. They gracefully floated across the floor, making all eyes turn to them, halting all previous dancers.

_One, two, three._

_One, two, three._

_One, two, three._

Their eyes never left each other's, their footing never wavering as they flew across the dance floor. They finished with a dip, and then the room erupted in applause.

"Roy! I didn't know you could dance!" Sophie yelled.

"Oh, uh," Roy blushed. "One night a really slow song came on the radio, and Riza and I were so bored we had decided to try and dance. It didn't work out so well, so we stayed up the rest of the night trying to learn."

*Flashback *

"_Mister Mustang, I'm so booored!" Riza whined, sitting upside down on the loveseat, while Roy sat at the big desk in the living room._

"_Hey, why don't we turn on the radio?" Roy suggested, smiling at the picture of his perfectly composed Riza lying upside down._

"_Hm… Good idea!"_

_She scrambled to the old radio, choosing the only station that was playing music at that time at night. They were all rock songs, but then a sweet, slow song started to play. Riza started to sway, and Roy decided to come up behind her._

"_Dance with me?" he asked in her ear._

"_Mhmm," she hummed._

_They tried to dance, but they didn't know the steps, and they were off beat._

"_Mister Mustang, we can't dance!" Riza laughed._

"_C'mon, maybe we can try and learn!"_

_They searched the shelves, looking at books on dancing, trying to learn the steps. It took almost the whole night, but finally they mastered the steps, floating across the living room. They were so tired that they just stumbled into the closest room at the top of the stairs, falling into the sheet -less bed, cuddling close and falling into a deep sleep._

*Flashback end*

"Oh, how cute!" Dara screeched.

Roy and Riza both blushed a deep crimson, embarrassed at sharing a very private memory.

"Ok, it's time to give someone close to you _one_ present!" Christmas called. Riza sent Roy a confused look, and he just smiled.

"Every year, we choose one person to give a gift to on Christmas Eve," Roy said. He pulled out a long box from his pocket, holding it out to her. "And I choose you," he whispered.

She took the box, and opened it to reveal a beautiful heart-shaped bronze locket, with intricate wings ruffling out from the center. She gasped.

"Oh, Roy! It's beautiful! Thank you!" she tackled him with a hug.

"It's so you can fly," he said, referring to her song.

Her eyes teared up, then she took the necklace out of the box and handed it to him.

"Help me put it on?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he said with a smile.

When the necklace was fastened around her neck, she reached into a small handbag and pulled out a book shaped object. When he unwrapped it to reveal leather bound notebook, she said,

"I remembered you saying you had started to look into your own kind of alchemic research, but couldn't because you didn't have the money to buy a research book, and I saw this and it reminded me of you."

The notebook had a flowing border, and a flame looked like it was raging on the cover, a firebird held a ribbon on the back that flowed into a flaming border.

"It's so you can fly with me," she whispered.

"Riza, this is amazing," Roy whispered. "Thank you."

"Just as I said, I only want to fly if you're flying with me."

Roy reached down and hugged her, and they stayed like that, swaying to the music, their arms wrapped around each other.

* * *

><p>After that, the party started to slow, the guests slowly filing out, and Roy and Riza headed off to bed.<p>

When they were in his room, they changed out of their formal clothes; Riza into the white shirt Roy gave her, and Roy into a pair of plaid pajama pants with no shirt. They stumbled into bed, throwing the covers over themselves.

"Merry Christmas Eve," Roy mumbled, half asleep.

"Merry Christmas Eve, Roy." Riza mumbled, in the same half asleep state.

"I love you Riza," he whispered.

"I love you too Roy," she whispered back.

Neither remembered the words exchanged the next morning.

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? So the next chapter will be on New Year's Eve, but I'll need ideas for after that, so got any suggestions?<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

** So, you know what I said in the last chapter? Ya well, I would just **_**love**_** if you guys gave me some suggestions. I now present you chapter 7!**

* * *

><p>The kitchen at Christmas' bar was bustling with life, waitresses prepping for the big night ahead, and Christmas cooking.<p>

"Roy, what's all the commotion about?" Riza asked.

"Well, you know how we had a party on Christmas? Well, we have a party on New Years, but instead of it being private, anyone can come." Roy said, trying to explain this slightly confusing event.

"Ooh, I get it."

"When I was younger, I wasn't allowed to come, you know 'cause there would be drinking and older men and women. But this year, I'm sixteen. I can go, and since you're so, um, you know beautiful, Christmas said she would let you go too, because no one would think you were fourteen," Roy said, blushing. Riza blushed too; she rarely ever got called beautiful.

"That means that I get to dress her up!" Vanessa screeched, walking into the room.

"Why do you have to dress me up Miss Vanessa?" Riza asked scared at the thought of what Vanessa might put her in.

"Well, you have to look older and hot, don't you? I'm going to make you one of the hottest girls in Central!"

"Oh, God…" Riza sighed.

Roy patted her on the back.

"You'll make it through," he said.

"I hope so," Riza sighed again.

"C'mon Riza! The girls and I wanna get started now!" Vanessa yelled, already half way up the stairs.

"And off I go, to the lions den," she mumbled heading towards the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Riza, what size bra do you wear?" Cora asked.<p>

"Why does it matter?" Riza asked, perplexed.

"Well, you should wear a nice bra if we're going to dress you in nice clothing!" Cora replied.

"And, your boobs are huge. I didn't get mine until I was seventeen!" Dara said.

Riza sighed.

"Fine! I'm like a what, 35 C?" Riza said, trying to remember the last size she bought.

"Oh, my, GOD!" the girls screamed.

"What?"

"That's _my_ size, and you're not even done growing yet!" Caroline swooned.

"Well, I come from a family of big breasts and wide hips," Riza said, confused.

"And obviously slim waists!"

"Yeah I guess," Riza said, still confused.

"How do you get your clothes to fit?" Sophie asked.

"I make all my clothes," Riza sighed, slightly bothered by these girls' questions.

"Well, on with the task at hand. Riza, I'm going to make you _the_ hottest girl in all of Central!" Vanessa said, striking a superhero pose.

"Good luck with that, I'm not really a summer rose," Riza mumbled.

"You're the most beautiful girl I've seen in- well- _ever_. Your beauty is the take-a-second-look-and-see-she's-stunning kind."

"First off, we _have_ to put you in a mini skirt- for Roy's sake. This girl's got wonderful legs!" Sara screeched.

"Oh, and I have _the_ cutest top to give her!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Ok girls! Get to work!"

The next three hours passed in a haze of make-up, skirts, and hair products until Riza immerged from the room by the stairs.

"Riza, you look amazing!" Vanessa exclaimed.

"I feel like a walking doll," Riza mumbled.

Riza wore a black Lip Service garter skirt, and a violet log-sleeve off the shoulder sweater. Her hair was down and flowing over one shoulder, and her lips were painted a sweet red. Her eyelids were painted in deep tones of brown. She wore black stilettos, and she was lucky she knew how to walk on her tiptoes.

"Let's go downstairs. We're late for our shift, and _you're _late for your night with Roy." Caroline said, smiling.

Riza sighed for about the hundredth time that night, but smiled. She was nervous, and she didn't know why. She spends almost every day of the year with him, so why was her stomach filled with butterflies? _'Oh, well…'_ And with that she walked down the stairs.

* * *

><p>Roy straightened his shirt for about the twentieth time in five minutes. He spends practically every minute with her, sleeps in the same bed, hell, he's even seen her naked! (Granted, she was injured and like, what, twelve?) All of a sudden when he looked at her he wanted to blush, and felt funny. Not bad funny, but the kind or funny that makes you want to jump and dance in circles while singing Kumbaya.<p>

When she came down the stairs, he stopped dead in his tracks. Riza was stunning; she no longer looked like the quiet, calm Riza he knew. She looked like a loud, sexy party girl. He couldn't decide which look was better.

"You look amazing," Roy said breathlessly when he met her at the end of the stairs.

She blushed.

"Thank you," she whispered, tucking some hair behind her ear. Roy took her hand and led her to the bar. Lilly, Sophie, and Sara were bartenders.

"Hey Roy-boy, Riza!" Sara called, while dealing drinks.

"Hey, Sara." Roy said.

"Madame said that you two could have a few drinks, as long as you're responsible," Lilly said, walking up to them from behind the bar.

"Cool, whaddaya say, Riza?" Roy asked.

"Why not. I'll have a vodka-tonic. No olives." Riza said casually.

Everyone shot her shocked looks.

"What? I learned the hard way that having a drink or two while giving yourself stitches really makes the pain dull," Riza said.

"Ok, then. I'll have brandy," Roy said with a smirk.

The girls gave them their drinks, and they left the bar to go sit at one of the round tables in the corner of the bar. It was crowded and crazy, but in their secluded corner it was calm.

"Roy, this is amazing!" Riza said, watching the people dance and sing along to the music.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to say that there is a lovely couple here tonight, and they are _madly _in love. Why am I saying this? Well, the beautiful girl wrote him a song, and I know he wrote _her _a song too," Adrian said into the microphone on the makeshift stage. "Their names are Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye! Let's give them a hand!" The crowd erupted in applause. "Who wants Roy to sing his song?"

There were shouts and screams of yeses.

"WHAT THE HELL ADRIAN! YOU WENT THROUGH MY CRAP!" Roy yelled at his sister.

"Well Roy, you wouldn't tell me what I wanted to know, so I went and looked for it myself. I was right!"

"DAMMIT ADRIAN!" Roy yelled, blushing.

A series of "C'mon Roy"s flooded through the bar.

Riza just stood there in shock. She knew he knew how to play, and he had the best voice she'd ever heard, but she didn't know he wrote her a _song__._

"Go ahead Roy. I believe in you," She whispered in his ear.

People pushed them both to the stage.

"Here, Roy." Lilly said, handing him the guitar.

His cheeks were a deep red, and his hands shook as he sat on the stool on the stage. Riza stood in the front of the stage, watching him with wide eyes.

"T-this song is called Chasing Cars," Roy stuttered. The crowd cheered and shouted encouragements. His fingers strummed over the strings, then he started to sing.

"We'll do it all  
>Everything<br>On our own

We don't need  
>Anything<br>Or anyone

If I lay here  
>If I just lay here<br>Would you lie with me  
>And just forget the world?<p>

I don't quite know  
>How to say<br>How I feel

Those three words  
>Are said too much<br>They're not enough"

Riza's eyes filled with tears. He wrote _this _for her?

"If I lay here  
>If I just lay here<br>Would you lie with me  
>And just forget the world?<p>

Forget what we're told  
>Before we get too old<br>Show me a garden  
>That's bursting into life<p>

Let's waste time  
>Chasing cars<br>Around our heads

I need your grace  
>To remind me<br>To find my own

If I lay here  
>If I just lay here<br>Would you lie with me  
>And just forget the world?<p>

Forget what we're told  
>Before we get too old<br>Show me a garden  
>That's bursting into life<p>

All that I am  
>All that I ever was<br>Is here in your perfect eyes  
>They're all I can see<p>

I don't know where  
>Confused about how as well<br>Just know that these things  
>Will never change for us at all<p>

If I lay here  
>If I just lay here<br>Would you lie with me  
>And just forget the world?"<p>

When Roy finished, the crowd exploded with praise and applause. He stood shakily, and practically fell off the stage.

"Roy, that was amazing!" Riza said. "Did you mean it?"

"Every word," he said, and hugged her.

"One minute to midnight!" someone screamed.

Roy and Riza held each other, until the clock struck twelve, that's when their lives changed for the better.

Roy turned to Riza.

"You know what they say," he whispered, leaning in close. "Kiss 'em if you got 'em."

"Well, you've definitely got me," she whispered, and closed the small distance between their lips.

Her lips tasted like spring. So warm and soft, sweet like berries, or the dew left from the first spring shower. It was like a refreshing bath after working all day in the sun, he couldn't get enough.

His lips tasted like summer. Hot and blazing, it made Riza want to shed every layer of clothing they were wearing to try and beat the heat. There was the cool taste of mint and tea, which was odd because she only ever saw him drink coffee. All she wanted was more.

When they separated, Roy whispered four simple words.

"I love you, Riza."

"I love you too, Roy."

This time, they remembered every word.

* * *

><p><strong> I know what you must be thinking. "WTF is with all of these Goddamn song chapters?" The answer is, I like music. Sorry. I honestly think that will be the last song fanfic in this story. Maybe not though… yeah I think it will be the last one with a song. The song was Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

** Ok, so this will be a birthday fanfiction, for Riza. It's just a random date, so don't hold me to it, it's not a real thing.**

* * *

><p>Riza was sleeping peacefully in her bed, when she felt someone shaking her.<p>

"Five more minutes," she mumbled.

"C'mon Riza wake up! Do you know what day today is?" Roy said enthusiastically. Riza sat up in bed, wearing just a white shirt, and rubbed her eyes. Roy's eyes scanned her body appreciatively quickly, and then sifted back to her face.

"March second?" Riza said tiredly.

"Exactly! And what is March second?"

"March second?"

"No, it's your birthday!" Roy exclaimed.

"Oh yeah," she said, then stood and stretched, making the shirt she was wearing reach up over her hips, revealing her black lace-back hipsters.

Roy couldn't take it anymore. He stepped towards her, pressing his own hips and stomach against hers and kissed her. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and her hands ran through his soft black hair, playing with the strands at the nape of his neck.

"Mmm…" she moaned into his mouth as he ran his tongue against her bottom lip. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her even closer, and she wrapped her legs around his hips. Roy loved the way she tasted; so warm and sweet, it was intoxicating. He trailed kisses down her neck, nipping at her pulse, and nuzzling the crook of her neck, before traveling farther down, to her chest.

"Roy," she moaned. "Don't we have school?"

He laughed and lifted his lips off her.

"We're not going today. I called the school saying you had the stomach flu, and I had to stay to make sure your fever didn't get too high. They said they hope you feel better." He laughed again. "We're going out."

"What? You really shouldn't have done that, school is important." Riza scolded.

"Riza, it is your sixteenth birthday, so I will make it the _best_ birthday ever. Oh, and the girls sent you a present. This is the only time of year we're one year apart, instead of two."

"Only for a few months," she reminded him.

"Whatever," he said. Riza unwrapped herself, and Roy released his hold on her.

"Here's the gift the girls got you," he said handing her a long box and a card from the hallway. "I'm going to make you breakfast, ok?" he said walking out the door and down the stairs.

Riza sat on the edge of the bed, pulling the gift into her lap, opening the card. It was a plain white card with a flower on the front, but she wasn't expecting what was inside.

_Dear our sweetest Miss Riza (hoping not to be Miss for long ;)),_

_Happy Birthday! I can't believe you're sixteen! Oh, I remember when I was sixteen! Caroline and Andy met when they were sixteen, and look at them now! They're married, and guess what? She's PREGNANT! I'm going to be an aunt, and you know you could be too! ;) I hope you like our gift; it took some time to actually pick it out. We had to think of what color you would like and what color Roy would like, and trust me, it's not pleasant thinking about what color your little brother likes on his girlfriend._

_~Love,_

_Vanessa, __Caroline, __Cora__, __Dara, __Sara__, __Ashley, __Sophie, __Adrian__, and __Lilly_

Riza was in a state of shock. Were they seriously trying to do what she thinks they are? She shook her head and set the card aside, opening the gift box.

There were layers and layers of tissue paper, but after she got passed that, she saw something that sent her into an even deeper state of shock, _and_ made her cheeks burn. The girls had gotten her _lingerie_. They bought her a black lace _see-through_ bra- in her size- and matching sexy cheekster / low-rise underwear. '_At least it wasn't a thong…'_ she thought, cheeks burning_._ They expected her to wear _this_? She rummaged through the box more, to make sure there was nothing else. She found a note from Vanessa saying:

_Riza,_

_The girls and I- well mainly I- decided to push you and Roy to step up the relationship, you know? And I _know_ your cheeks are on fire right now, so don't be embarrassed! The sexual tension between you two is thick enough to cut with a knife. It is time to address the elephant in the room, so… yeah. Listen, Lilly said this is a bad idea, but I didn't listen, so don't listen if she calls you, ok?_

_~Your favorite (hopefully soon to be) sister,_

_Vanessa 3 _

'_These girls will be the ends of me!' _Riza swore in her head. '_Maybe I should try it…? No, I'll wear it, and if it comes up, then there! Yes!'_ She bargained in her mind. Riza slipped out of her shirt and normal undergarments, and slipped on the new gifts she had received. She looked good in them she had to admit. Roy's sisters put a lot of thought into this. But what about the tattoo? Roy can't see it until he's at least finished his training. She was going to show it to him, no matter what her father said, but now he was a little too young. Maybe she'll keep her shirt on? But that would be so odd… Hm… maybe she'll wear a button up! Yes! That would solve the problem beautifully! Making up her mind, she slipped on a white button up shirt with a short black skirt, just to please Roy.

When she finished getting ready, she descended down the stairs to the kitchen. Roy was there frying bacon, and cooking eggs with toast.

"Morning, beautiful," he said, turning around with the pan of cooked eggs in his hand.

Riza sniffed the air, and her stomach growled.

"Mmm…Morning." She said, smiling.

Roy smiled back, and put the food on a plate, placing it on the table with a glass of orange juice and gesturing for her to sit down.

They ate in peace, smiling and laughing like any other day. Until Riza's father came through the front door.

Riza bolted out of her seat.

"F-father! How was your trip? You're early!" she stuttered, worried about if he thought they should be in school. He ignored her, and turned to Roy.

"Boy, go to town and get some chalk. I must speak to my daughter in private."

"Y-yes Master," Roy said, frowning and unconsciously twined his pinky with Riza's before walking out the door. Berthold Hawkeye noticed this exchange and narrowed his eyes.

"What is going on with you and Mustang?" he asked venomously.

"N-nothing! What do you mean Father?"

He ignored his daughter's protest and glared.

"Do you honestly think he loves you? Do you really think he actually cares? That's pathetic." He snarled.

"You don't know _anything_!" she spat, anger growing quickly inside her.

_**SMACK**_

Berthold backhanded her, sending her tumbling to the ground with unbelievable force. The sound made when his hand contacted her face was sickening, and she just laid there, her hair fanning out around her as the ribbon lost its hold. He grabbed her arms and squeezed, bruising them, and hauling her close to his face.

"I never knew I raised such a pathetic being!" he growled, squeezing her arms tighter. Blood trickled down her lip, her eyes fierce.

"Raised!" Riza scoffed. "You didn't raise me! I raised myself!"

The words angered him, and he threw her to the ground, sending a kick to her ribs before stomping off to his study and slamming the door.

It took an hour of lying there before Roy came in and found her. He rushed to her side, scooping her in his arms.

"Riza? Riza! What happened?" he asked frantically, rubbing her red cheek.

"That BASTARD happened," she snarled, saying the word bastard loud enough for her father to hear in the study.

"Let's go," he whispered. He carried her up the stairs, walking to the room farthest away from the study, not even bothering to use her room. The walls were a plain white, and there was a plain bed in the middle, with just a white sheet covering it. Roy wiped the blood from her lip and kissed her gently.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to her.

"For what? You didn't do anything," she said gently, holding his face in her hands and kissing him.

"I know, but still," he said, and she kissed him again, deepening it this time. Fire raged in their veins, and the kiss deepened even more. His tongue slid across her lower lip, and he squeezed her right breast, making her gasp into his mouth.

Roy took the opportunity she presented and his tongue slid into her open mouth. She moaned when they made contact, and her abdomen tightened and started to ache, an unfamiliar feeling.

An unseen force took her over, and her hands slid down to his shirt buttons. She started to unbutton them, until his chest was revealed, smooth and strong. His hands wandered to her top, and without question started to undo each bead holding the shirt closed. It opened to reveal a black lace bra, and he felt his pants tighten. She was so beautiful he could barely take it. He went to remove the shirt like she did his, but she stopped him.

"Leave it on, please?" she whispered.

He looked at her oddly, but nodded. She unhooked the garment and slipped it off her body, revealing her breasts, but covering her back.

He kissed down her neck, acquiring longing moans spurting from her lips. There was a mix of clothing scattered about the room, until there was only their undergarments separating their lower regions. Roy kissed each bruise on her ribs, soothing the skin there. He tugged at her panties a little, but stopped.

"Are you sure?" he whispered huskily.

Riza moaned and nodded.

"I want you to be mine, Roy."

Maybe it was the stress of the day's events, or the encouraging note- maybe even just to spite her father – but the next few hours were spent in that room. There were moans, whimpers and cries emanating from the room at the end of the hall, and they had never had such a tantalizing experience ever in their short lives.

They slept peacefully, though it was not the kind of birthday they had planned. They were happy- ecstatic even- but maybe it was just all the lovemaking…

* * *

><p><strong>Wow that took me a really long time to write. Damn school. Well, anyways how did ya like it? I added the * coughsexcough * so sorry. Hey, have any ideas on the next chapter? Hmm? I'll even give you the credit for the idea. ^_^ Well, tell me what you think. I think it turned out… ok… I guess.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

** Yay! New chapter! Oh, and Riza will be a little out of character with 'mood swings', so if she seems more girly, it's because that's just how it happens. Sorry, but a good friend of mine gave me an idea and told me to go with it, so I will. If not many people like it, I guess I'll change it if you guys really want.**

* * *

><p>Riza was sick. Not the kind of sick you get when you stayed out in the cold all day, or when the kid that sits next to you in algebra sneezes on your notes. No, she was the kind of sick that hits you right when you get up, and the thought of eating is repulsing, but the smell of food makes you want to devour it all. She was the kind of sick that goes away after about ten in the morning, but certain foods were still repulsing. And sometimes, sometimes she wanted to eat the strangest things, and she wouldn't rest until they were in her stomach.<p>

Like pickles. She didn't even _like_ pickles. Before a few days ago, she wouldn't _touch _a pickle. They were disgusting, but oddly enough, she wanted one _really_ bad.

Riza was rummaging around the cabinets and drawers looking for a pickle. It was ridiculous how bad she wanted one right now. When Roy came in she was still hunting through the drawers.

"Riza, what are you doing?" he asked.

She muttered something incomprehensible and continued to dig through the drawers.

"What?"

"I'm looking for a goddamned pickle, okay?" she snapped.

"Whoa, whoa, okay. Wait- you don't like pickles!"

"I _know_!" she snarled.

"Wait, I'm confused. If you don't like pickles, then why are you looking for one?" he asked, at a loss.

"I just want one, okay! I woke up this morning, and everything else was repulsing and a pickle was not. _I want one_!"

Roy sighed and came up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the back of her neck.

"What's with you today? Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes," she lied.

"Don't lie to me, Riza. I know something is wrong, so why don't you tell me?" he encouraged.

"I don't know," she whined, leaning back on him. "I keep getting sick in the morning, but then it goes away after a bit. But certain foods make me want to hurl, and others make me practically foam at the mouth! I don't know what's wrong!"

"Hm… that's a tough one. It may be the flu, but those are some pretty strange symptoms, especially about the food. How about we call Christmas and ask. She may know." Roy suggested, turning her and kissing her thoroughly.

"Mmm…" she hummed, smiling against his lips. When they separated she spoke.

"That's a good idea. Let's call her now."

* * *

><p>"So, you're getting sick in the mornings, you have strange cravings, and you're a little moodier, yes?" Christmas asked on the phone.<p>

"Yes ma'am, but I don't know what's wrong! I was fine a few days ago, and then it just hit me!" Riza said with a slight pout. Roy laughed a little at her expression.

Christmas sighed a deep breathy sigh. She started talking to someone on the other side, and it sounded like she was ridiculing them. Riza then heard someone say, "Give me the phone".

"Riza?"

"Vanessa?"

"Yeah… Uh… Listen, have you had your period recently?" she asked nervously.

"Hm… Let me see… Now that I think about it no, I haven't had it since my birthday." Riza said thoughtfully.

"… And when was that?"

"About two months ago."

Vanessa groaned and it sounded like she was hitting something against wood.

"Listen… Go to the doctor, okay? Tell them and they'll tell you what's wrong. Do that for me okay?" the banging noise stopped. Riza was growing tenser by the second, and finally she agreed to see a doctor.

"Good. Can I talk to Roy for a second?" she finally asked.

"Sure, here." Riza said, handing the phone to Roy.

"Hello?"

"Roy, promise me that no matter what happens, you will stand by Riza 'till the day you die, okay?" Vanessa asked.

Roy was taken back a bit by the sudden request.

"Yeah, of course, I was going to anyway."

"Good," she said, and she sounded like she was smiling.

The call was over, and Roy and Riza looked at each other.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Roy groaned.

Riza smiled and touched his cheek.

"No matter what happens we'll stay together, alright?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he said and kissed her palm.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the doctor's office exactly one hour later, and were sitting in the white sterile waiting room. The air was filled with foreboding, and Roy's leg wouldn't stop shaking. Riza placed a comforting hand on his thigh, calming him.<p>

"It'll be fine," she soothed.

"Riza Hawkeye?" a woman in a white coat with a stethoscope hanging around her neck asked.

"Here," Riza said and stood, dragging Roy along behind her.

"Come with me," the woman said and gestured for them to follow her into a room with crème walls.

When they arrived in the room the doctor closed the door with a final click. Riza sat on the long bench covered with thin paper while Roy sat in the chair beside the bench.

"Hello, I am doctor Moore. Can you tell me what's brought you here?"

"Yes, hello. I've been experiencing morning sickness, mood swings and I have the strangest urges. I can honestly say I have no clue what's wrong." Riza said, wringing her hands together.

"Hm…" Dr. Moore considered Riza's words. "I have some theories, but one stands out quite a bit. Have you been sexually active recently?"

Roy and Riza paled. Roy looked like he was about to pass out on the tiled floor.

"Y-yes…" Riza stuttered.

"Well then, I would like to do some tests. Can you please urinate in this cup so I can test it?" she asked handing Riza an empty cup with a lid.

"Of course," Riza said and left the room.

Roy groaned and placed his head in his hands.

"Boy, you are really in for something," the doctor said sympathetically.

When Riza returned with the cup the doctor swiftly took the cup to the lab, leaving the two teens alone.

"Oh, God," Roy moaned into his hands.

"Oh, tell me about it!" Riza barbed.

Dr. Moore returned fifteen minutes later with the results. She had a small frown on her face, but when she looked at them she had an apologetic smile.

"Congratulations Miss Hawkeye, Mr. Mustang. You two are going to be parents."

"Fuck me," Roy moaned, banging his head on the wall beside him.

"I already did." Riza deadpanned.

"I got you pregnant!"

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? Did you guys like it? Because if a lot of you didn't, I can change it, no problem. Thanks for reading! <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

"What are we going to do?" Roy moaned pitifully. They were back at the house, Riza's father out on another one of his excursions. They were huddled in the farthest corner of the attic, Riza placed gently in Roy's lap.

"I honestly don't know," she whispered, resting her head on his shoulder.

"What will we tell your dad?" Roy asked, a thought then occurring to him. "Oh, God! He's going to kill me! Burn me into something more pitiful than ash! He's going to CASTRATE me!"

"No, he'll probably just pretend it was all my fault and kick me out of the house," Riza sighed.

"What if he wants you to get an abortion?" Roy asked carefully. Riza's body tensed, and she didn't respond for a few minutes.

"… What would you want me to do?" she asked.

Roy thought for a bit. Carefully mulling over all the possibilities, he spoke.

"I would want you to do what you feel is best. I- I don't know if I will make a good father, god knows you will be an excellent mother, but I want this baby. He's ours, something we made _together_. Our own little product. I _want_ him, but I don't know if I can _handle _him. I will try though." He paused. "But if you feel you can't handle this, feel like _I _can't handle this, I would want to give him up for adoption, never an abortion. That's practically murder."

Riza smiled and leaned up to kiss Roy gently on the lips.

"My thoughts exactly. I would like to keep _our_ baby and raise him ourselves. _Together. _We may not be perfect, but we will try our best, and stay together. Promise?"

"Promise," Roy said with a smile. "Besides, I have a good feeling about this."

* * *

><p>The door clacked as a key was twisted through the lock. Roy and Riza stood stiffly in the foyer, anxiously awaiting the inevitable moment that was coming. They were going to tell the infamous Berthold Hawkeye that his only daughter was, in fact, sixteen and pregnant.<p>

"Welcome home, Father. Dinner is on the table, so please have a seat. Roy and I have something we would like to discuss with you," Riza greeted professionally. Everyone in the room noticed her use of Roy's first name, but Riza looked as if the use was purposeful. It was.

Berthold said nothing, but grunted and moved to the kitchen. He sat at the head of the table, Roy sitting at the other head, Riza on his right, hands intertwined. They hoped that in doing so, it would show that they were separated from him, emotionally and mentally, and show that Riza's loyalty and love was in Roy more so than him. Berthold noticed this. They also hoped that if he got mad and threw something, they would be far enough away to either dodge it or have Roy move in front of Riza. Berthold noticed this.

"What would you like to discuss?" he asked in a commanding tone, completely ignoring his food. Riza stiffened and Roy squeezed her hand tighter.

"Well, sir, to put it bluntly, Riza and I are in an intimate relationship. We love each other very much and would like to make you knowledgeable of that fact. We would also like you to know that Riza and I are expecting and were wondering if you would kindly give us your blessing," Roy said strongly.

There was a long, pregnant pause.

"You're saying that you knocked up my daughter, correct?"

"That's one way of putting it," Roy said calmly.

The room was quiet again. Riza looked to Roy, and then back to her father. Sensing what was coming next, she moved closer to Roy, almost acting as a buffer for what words were coming next.

"Get out."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Berthold said in a dangerously low tone. "Get the hell out of my house."

"I understand," Roy said, rising from his chair, still keeping a firm grip on Riza's hand. Riza rose with him.

"What the hell are you doing, Riza? Sit down," her father commanded.

"I'm sorry Father, but when you command the father of my child to leave, I have no choice but to go with him. Should you allow him to stay, I would as well. If not, I apologize," Riza said calmly, her face a stoic mask.

"Sit. Down," Berthold commanded again.

"I apologize sir, but we are a pair. We will stay together, no matter what. Even if it means leaving this house," Roy said, maneuvering himself so that Riza was behind his body.

Berthold looked about himself, nostrils flaring and face red, not knowing what to do. So he did the only thing that came to mind.

"Get out of my house! Both of you, NOW!" he roared, slamming his fists against the table. "You and your illegitimate child!"

Riza, hurt by his words, started to gently pull Roy out of the dining room and into the foyer. They ran up the large staircase and into their rooms, shoving articles of clothing and wads of what money they had into bags, moving at an unbelievable pace. They took only necessities and what meant most to them- Riza her locket and mother's jewelry, Roy his alchemy notes and a picture of his parents. They met in the hall, joining hands and rushing from the house, not even saying goodbye.

They flew down roads, ran through yards, boarding a train to Central City. Where they were headed next, they did not know.

* * *

><p><strong> Sorry it was so short. This goddamned writers block is killing me! I'm also on a plane from Iceland, so the turbulence is making me want to shoot myself. Sorry! I'll try to update soon and I will post this chapter as soon as I get off the plane! Oh, I forgot to mention up top, thank you NATALIE for the WONDERFULLLL ideas!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**HEY, IMPORTANT: Do you think I should have Riza have an OC, or have her give birth to another FMA character? I'll take requests, though you guys won't know until she gives birth. Any ideas? - ****SERIOUSLY, READ THAT.**

* * *

><p>Riza's heart pounded. Her pulse raced. Sweat beat down her temple. Quickly, she dried her clammy palms on the skirt of her dress.<p>

They had hopped a train to Central, immediately going to Christmas' Bar. At the time it had seemed like a brilliant idea, but now it seemed worse and worse. Glancing at the doors then at Roy, she whimpered anxiously, not wanting to go in.

Sensing her unease, Roy reached out and grasped her hand tightly. He was scared too. Tentatively he knocked on the great doors, half praying they weren't home.

It was the Madame herself who answered, a displeased frown on her face. Her arms were crossed and her eyebrows puckered, making her look vexed. Truth be told, she was really only worried and slightly sympathetic of the couple, though she would never say it.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" she practically growled. "A pair of runaways, do we?"

Roy mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that?"

"T-technically we were thrown out," Roy said, nervously rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand.

"Kicked out, huh? Guess that makes me taking you in not so bad after all, doesn't it?" Christmas smirked, leaning against the doorframe.

"You mean it, Ma'am?" Riza asked timidly, fiddling with her and Roy's fingers. Her free hand was braced on her stomach, something she'd taken up doing in the past few days.

"Well, I can't have the mother of my grandchildren out in the cold and rain!" she exclaimed.

Smiling in relief, Roy hoisted their small bags on his shoulder, still holding Riza's hand. Walking inside, he guided her to a chair and told her to sit and relax while he got the room ready.

"I'm not unwieldy yet, Roy!" she called after him, laughing slightly.

"You will be soon," Christmas said. "Have you gone to the doctor yet?"

"I only went when I was feeling sick, and haven't gone since because everything's been so hectic," she said, fondly rubbing her abdomen, in love with the little fetus already. Her stomach was slightly swollen, barely noticeable through her cotton blue dress.

"It looks like you're showing already," Christmas noted, nodding towards Riza's hand.

"Is it really that noticeable?" Riza asked shyly, secretly hoping she didn't look fat.

"Not unless you know what to look for. We should set up an appointment soon, maybe tomorrow. You need to make sure everything is healthy."

"Riza, the room is ready!" Roy called from the top of the stairs, looking happy but tired.

"You must be exhausted. Go get some rest and I'll call you both when dinner's ready," Christmas said kindly. "Go, before the girls get home and bombard you with questions."

Riza laughed quietly and climbed the stairs, climbing into bed beside Roy and falling asleep, oddly thinking about alchemy and fire.

* * *

><p>Riza dreamt of meadows and fields of flowers, laughter and love. Roy was always there, always smiling and laughing beside her. Suddenly the scenery changed.<p>

_You never told me,_ she heard Roy say, though his mouth never moved. _You _lied_ to me. _

"No… that's not true!" she cried. "I- I just didn't know how!"

_You lied. You never told me._

No matter how hard she tried to tell him otherwise, he always uttered the same words, over and over again, until his figure faded into the distance.

"No… Come back, please!" she cried out after him. "Don't leave me! I need you!"

_You should have told me…_

* * *

><p>"NO!"<p>

Riza woke with a jolt. Sweat poured from the nape of her neck, drenching the back of the white button-up she had changed into before laying down.

Frantically she sought Roy and sighed in relief when she saw him beside her, a concerned look on his face.

"Riza? Are you okay?" he asked worriedly, leaning towards her and placing a hand lovingly on her knee.

"Just… a bad dream," she breathed, falling back on the pillows.

"… Okay," he said, still a little worried.

Riza smiled reassuringly.

"Roy-boy, Riza, dinner!" they heard Dara call from the stairs.

Dinner was a nice affair. There was soup and bread, even iced tea. Riza's sense of smell was acting up again, but she ate the soup happily, even if her nose scrunched a bit when the steam blew in her face.

"So Riza, how far along are you?" Adrian asked, a little awkwardly.

Riza blushed a little, swallowing her mouthful of bread.

"The doctor said just a little over three months, though she thought a little closer to four because I'm showing a bit," she said cautiously, wondering how the group would react with talking about her pregnancy.

"Really?" Vanessa exclaimed, clapping her hands merrily. "Can I see, please? Pretty, pretty, please?"

Ashley snorted.

"What? Do you want her to just lift up her skirt and flash the world just to you can see her baby bump? Ask her when she's wearing pants, Vanessa!" she said.

Vanessa didn't say anything, but she did stick her tongue childishly out at her sister.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, a thought occurring to her. "You and Caroline's kids will be close in age! Oh they can grow up like siblings!"

Riza smiled at the thought. A little playmate would be nice. A constant other than her and Roy. Riza hoped they could all live close together so that they could see each other often. Roy smiled as well. They hoped their child would have the childhood Riza never had. One filled with love and laughter.

* * *

><p>After dinner they all sat in the living room around the fire, smiling and laughing, moving from light-hearted to serious topics until the bar opened. As the girls ran around getting ready, Riza went to bed, unusually tired.<p>

Something kept nagging her. It had been all night. Should she tell Roy about her father's research? Or should she keep it a secret a little while longer?

She heard footsteps in the hall and decided.

She would do it.

Roy came in the room, his hair damp and his pajamas hanging low on his hips. He was surprised to see Riza still up. Usually she was already asleep in bed. Her hair was loose around her shoulders and all she wore was that white shirt of his. She looked unbearably tired.

"Riza?" he asked.

Riza bit her lip and sat up a little straighter.

"Roy… I need to tell you something."


End file.
